


Hellish or Abyssal?

by MistressofMimics



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Cooking, Crossover, Curiosity, Demons, Food, Gen, Headcanon, International Fanworks Day 2021, One Shot, Pets, Pre-Darksiders II, Souls, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Vulgrim finds a strange little Demonic creature while looking for merchandise.
Relationships: Vulgrim & Abyssal Chicken
Kudos: 3





	Hellish or Abyssal?

**Author's Note:**

> I've headcanoned Mammon's existence and his role as Vulgrim's mentor since he's associated with greed/money. I've also headcanoned that Vulgrim has a home called The Treasury.

Vulgrim was floating around Hell, as one is wont to do when one has a wisp instead of legs, looking for long lost relics of the Dark Prince's reign to add to his merchandise. His former Master, Mammon, Merchant of the Dark Court, had always said that, "Souls, Scrolls and Forbidden Artifacts." would never lose their lustre. Thus far old Mammon was right, which was why he kept the Bone Keys to the Angelic, Hellish and Forge Lands Tombs on his person at all times. After all, he wouldn't want to disappoint Death, his favourite customer, by allowing just anyone to get their pristine little claws, aka Abraxis, on the Horseman's Abyssal Armour.

He was sifting through the rubble of a collapsed Lava Bathhouse, the lintel of which had borne the Dark Prince's seal, when he heard a warbling, yet distinctly Hellish little cry. His bejeweled talons caught the creature as it jumped out of a pile of onyx dust at him. Taking particular interest in the creature's tiny fangs and razor sharp talons, he found it squat, golden-brown skinned, beady black-eyed and beaked with an extraordinarily long, perpetually lolling, tongue.

"Hmm, what have we here? Are you one of Lilith's creations, perhaps? Something from the Abyss maybe?"

It hissed, flapped its tiny wings and slashed at him with its talons.

"Oh, the Abyss? Very interesting. Are you hungry, little Demon? Shall Vulgrim feed you? Do you prefer Souls or Flesh? Vulgrim prefers the latter but sometimes Vulgrim likes cooking." The Abyssal little creature had warbled when he said flesh and he nodded ascent. After that, he took it through a Serpent Hole to The Treasury, which was what he called his home, and into the kitchen.

A few strips of Angel's heart meat, human blood and liver, some lovely nightshade flowers, a quart of arsenic water and, finally, his favourite ingredient, children's souls, went into a pot over the fire. When it had simmered for an hour, he dished it out into a pair of heirloom hand carved Angelic bone bowls and put one on the floor. The creature quivered in delight and dove head-first into the bowl.

Perhaps he would keep it as a pet? To spite that uppity fool who dared call himself a merchant, Abraxis, who didn't have one. Yes, that was an excellent idea.


End file.
